


Comfortable and Content

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've saved the world. Now they can relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable and Content

Title: Comfortable and Content  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [geniusbee](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com)  
Summary: They've saved the world. Now they can relax.

Hermann sighs contentedly as Newt's fingers stroke his hair. His head is resting on Newt's warm stomach. "You make the most comfortable pillow, Newton." Even though his words are slightly muffled against Newt's skin, Hermann feels a tickle of amusement in the back of his head through their Hivemind connection. He's too tired to muster up the energy to open his eyes, but knows Newt is wearing a fond expression on his face.

If Hermann was a cat, he'd be purring right now. Newt's fingers have shifted from the longer strand's of Hermann's hair to the shorter undercut. He's not going to stay awake for much longer. Hermann shifts his body, stretching his bad leg out so it doesn't cramp while he's sleeping.

Newt's other hand comes to rest on Hermann's back. His thumb slowly traces over the tattoo covering most of Hermann's shoulder, making Hermann smile. Hermann had gone to Newt's tattoo artist to have his code for the Mark-1 Jaegers along with the date he'd successfully located the Breach inked into his flesh. It hadn't hurt nearly as much as he'd expected, perhaps because Newt had distracted him the entire time by telling Hermann tales of his childhood.

The motions of Newt's hands are starting to slow down. Hermann is amazed Newt has managed to stay conscious this long. Hermann's limbs are heavy and he can feel himself starting to drift off. He murmurs something to Newt. Just before he falls asleep, he hears Newt repeat it back.


End file.
